Affliction
by lilbit05
Summary: Slightly AU,What happens when ginny is taken? Will Harry and the order get to her in time? Follow the story of events and a back story that could have evolved around the sixth movie scene "the burning at the burrow". Mature, scenes of a sensitive nature.
1. Chapter 1: Taken

Chapter 1: Taken

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Characters Belong to J.K Rowling, I am just playing in her yard.

Takes place during the sixth movie in the scene where ginny chases Harry though the field at the burrow, this is what could have happened.

Splashing through the water, I could feel the cold water seep into my socks as my feet became heavier. The wet grains of wheat slap against my arms and face, and my heart pounding so loudly, I could hear a ringing in my ears. Bellatrix's cries of " I killed Sirius Black!" still echoing in my mind. Everything was a blur, my heart pounded wildly in my chest as I continued following Harry through the field. The air was crisp and cool and was biting at my skin giving me Goosebumps. It was so dark, I could barely see my hands in front of me, all my senses seemed heightened.

Still trudging through the field my mind was racing so fast, I could hardly make a coherent thought. All I focused on was the sound of Harry racing before me and trying to follow his path. The sounds stopped suddenly as we cleared a opening in the field. It was dark with only light being the moon reflecting off the water. I dimly saw Harry scan the area, stalking the perimeter of the clearing. Voices could be heard around the stalks of wheat, taunts and jeers whispered from all around us. I clenched my wand in my hand tightly before me waving it around trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. I crept forward trying to distinguish between the shadows and the stalks.

Then to my left, a shadowy figure began to emerge from the edge, it was that of a tall, stocky man with grey eyes shining in the moon light, he seemed more like a animal than a man, a predator leering at me he took a step forward. At that point I felt like a small animal being stalked and a sense of fear and foreboding washed over me in waves. I let out a slight gasp and took a step back, raising my wand.

The splashing sound snapped me back to attention as Harry came to stand behind me. We stood surrounded by never ending shadows all looming, waiting to strike out at us. My heart was beating wildly in my chest a sense of panic setting in. I could feel harry's breath hot against the back of my neck. Harry and the man locked eyes, and a small growl was uttered from his throat

. The figure took a step forward the moonlight illuminating him and I sucked in a quick breath as Harry's arm came around to touch my side. I felt a slight relief at the contact, but Harry always made me feel safe.

The sharp sound of a stick snapping broke the connection. "There to the right", Harry spoke softly. I turned my head to the direction he nodded. But couldn't make out anything. When I turned my head back, the man was no longer visible, He had shrunk back into the shadows and harry's attention had shifted to the rustle being made in the corner of the clearing He started to ease in the direction as shouts suddenly broke out from beyond the stalks.

I was momentarily stunned as a flurry of activity all happened at once. Tonks and Remus emerged into the clearing closest to Harry , there wands bright.. Harry took the momentary distraction to strike out at the area in which he had sensed someone, only to come up short as that person had already moved on. Bellatrix's jeers could be heard all around us, like an echo.

That was the moment when I could feel the hot, heavy breath on my neck. I felt him slide his arm around my waist and pull me tight to him as the other snaked up and wrapped around my throat. The fear had frozen me, I was completely unable to move or make a coherent thought. My eyes widened as I heard someone approach from the side. Bellatrix's cackling could be heard as she stepped out behind us and plucked my wand from my outstretched hand.

"Nice of you to join us!" She mocked.

Harry lunged forward only to be grabbed back by remus. "Let her go!" he screamed.

"Why? She will be a wonderful addition to tonight's entertainment, I'm sure you'll personally see to that wont you Fenir? She jeered.

Fenir pulled me tighter a smirk on his face.

I felt a lump in my throat as I fought back the bile. Fenir Greyback was one of the most furiousness and vile werewolves. He had a particular fetish towards children she remembered overhearing the conversation between her dad and remus one night.

My stomach roll over, and I suddenly snapped out of it and began to struggle against him. " I've got to get away!" was the mantra repeating over and over in my head. As I continued to fight against him, his grip became tighter against my throat and I began to choke for air.

Harry was staring right at me, struggling against remus. "Please let her go, take me!" He shouted.

"I think not, This will teach you a lesson baby potter, oh yes, a lesson in loss and pain." You will see what happens when you defy my lord."

"She's right dear, tonight will be most enlighting." To prove a point, he thrust his hips and pressed his length into my back. I could no longer hold back the bile as the fear and the despair crept through me.

"Take me instead, Please just leave Ginny out of this, It's me you really want, Just let her go!" Harry pleaded.

"I think not potter, my lord will be greatly pleased when I bring back the girl, there will be time enough for you after you have watched them all suffer." She continued to circle them.

"NO!" I heard my mum gasp, her hand going up to cover her mouth as she bit back the tears.. The rest of my family broke through the field just as the sensation of the portkey kicked in. The looks of loss and devastation on their faces would haunt me for the years to come.

"Nikolai you come to us tonight with great promise." The Dark Lord boasted as he walked amongst his gathered followers. " You will succeed where others have failed." At this the Dark Lord gave a pointed look at Lucius who had his head down and his arm tucked around his son. There where about 30 dark robes in the grand hall. It was dark and faintly lit by candles. You could hardly see what seemed like a throne above some steps at the front of the hall. Some of people where wearing white masks, others could be seen without. But every robe in attendance had their attention shifted to the half-man circling the group. "Tonight we will induce another into service and with him we will become stronger, Nikolai come forward and embrace your lord."

I kneeled down before him and brought the hem of his robes to my lips. " My lord what is your will?" There was a fountain in the middle with a black flame rising out of it. Almost as if it was floating above the basin, a great stone snake was encompassing the fountain with some type of runes carved around it.

"Give me your arm" The dark lord reached out and grabbed my wrist and brought it over the dark flame.

The dark lord pointed his wand at my forearm and began muttering a spell. His wand grew bright and I could feel my skin beginning to burn. A small incision was cut into my skin and the dark flame enveloped it quickly mixing with my blood. A hot pain unlike any I had ever felt before spread through my forearm and a dark ink began spreading over my arm. Twisting it way around inside, making its design on my skin. The snake on the basin began to move and the runes around it grew bright. The pain was now almost intolerable, it felt as if I was burning alive or maybe that was the tattoo being burned into my skin from my blood.

When the design was complete, the snake became still, and the flames came out of my arm and the incision turned to a sword that the snake wrapped itself around. The dark lord released my arm and I brought it back to my chest. Staring at it like a now foreign object invading my body. It still throbbed but the white hot pain had vanished.

" Very good Nikolai, You are now in my service, come now and join the inner circle." The dark lord walked back to his throne.

His attention turned to the creaking of the hinges. "It seems things have gone accordingly?" The Dark Lord prompted Bellatrix as she entered the chamber. "Yes my lord the safe house was destroyed with fiendfyre and we have taken a prisoner, the daughter of the blood traitors, Fenir is tending to her now." She crooned. "And what of Potter?"

"He was pleading for the girl, it seems that he has feeling for her"

"Severus, What do you make of the order's reaction?"

"My Lord the boy and her family will be devastated, they will do anything to get her back." Severus Snape replied.

The Dark Lord turned to nikolai, . "Nikolai go guard the girl, she mustn't be harmed, we will need her in good condition if she is to be used."

"My Lord Fenir will be upset if he is not allowed time with the girl, as he was the one who captured her." McNair stepped forward and said.

"The girl is not to be harmed, if he can entertain himself while not harming her then fine."

"Nikolai, see to it that Fenir has his fun but the girl is not harmed."

"It will be done my Lord" With that he left the chamber and the Dark Lord turned the subject to discuss the planning of new raid and the proceeding at the ministry.

.


	2. Chapter 2: The Trust

Suddenly I was thrust to the ground as we had arrived from the portkey, I quickly worked to suppress the bile down in the back of my throat. However I was unable to suppress it a second time as I was yanked up to my feet. Turning my head I deposited the remains of my stomach over the stone ground. My thoughts quickly raced to process my new surrounding and events. The hallway I was being led down was very dim, being lit by very few candles, what I could make out was old wooden cell-like doors littering the hallway. There was a thick layer of dirt covering the stone floor and the walls where made out of rough, thick grey cold stone. My senses where assaulted by the biting cold draft and the smell was almost unbearable, it was a mixture of filth, sick and sweat. The sounds where overwhelming as well, screams, cries and pleas could be heard coming from every cell and echoed off the cold stone ceiling. We turned a corner and Fenir quickly opened one of the cell doors and tossed me inside, shutting it behind himself.

After leaving the chamber I headed to my room to grab my cloak as it was always cold down in the dungeons. I really hated being down there for whatever reason, and was loathing the fact that I was going to be stuck down there for quite some time. Opening the door to my room I looked around at my very sparse belongings, nothing seemed to be disturbed. Grabbing my cloak from my closet a sharp pain shot through my arm as the coarse material of my cloak rubbed against my mark. My stomach rolled over at how I remembered the events leading to my "indentured service" as I like to call it. What's done is done, I said to myself as I quickly put on the cloak , careful to avoid brushing against my arm. Turning around to take a good look out the window to see the moonlight glitter over the castle wall, I shut the door and headed down the stairwell. Thank full that the inner members will be in the meeting instead of "entertaining" themselves with the prisoners. However Fenir was not going to be pleased with that thought he hurried towards the dungeons.

Fenir quickly closed the door behind him and began advancing toward me until I was cornered between the wall and the cot. He struck out an arm and slapped me across the face, biting down I could taste the coppery taste of blood in my mouth as my head hit the wall. His other arm pushed against my chest and shoved me down on the bed. My sense of fight kicked in and I quickly began to flail about I kicked, scratched and bit every part of him I could get a hold of. His patience was quickly worn thin as his hand came back for a second time and struck my cheek, a white hot pain flashed across my face and back of my eyes seemingly exploded in a hot flash. Temporarily disorientated, I felt his weight press upon the bed and my shirt was pulled tight and ripped open exposing my upper body. I looked upon his face distorted in a sick smile, he had this gleam in eyes that promised nothing but pain and humiliation. At that point I felt a new wave of sickness hit me as I realized the full extent of what was about to happen to me. My breathing became heavy, my eyes dilated and my head began to spin, Fenir had a smug smirk on his face as he recognized the look on my face.

I began to panic the thought _Not like this, Please no not like this!_ was racing through my head, all my efforts focused on pushing him away. Fenir let out a small chuckle " I like it when they fight back, it makes things so much more interesting!" the gleam in his eyes steadily returning. He leaned over and I could smell the foul stench from his breath as his hand gripped my bra, ripping it away from my body and leaving me totally exposed.

I was in full panic mode as he stood up and removed his robes. I began screaming and crying for him to leave me alone and for someone to help me. He grabbed both my arms and pinned them above my head as he leaned down, his hot stench against my face and whispered. "Scream all you like, no one is coming, your mine!" I turned my face away from him, tears streaming down my face, I new he was right but I didn't want to believe it, and I clung on to the naivety that someone was going to rescue me and that everything was going to be alright.

Trudging down the never ending stairs towards the dungeon. I held my wand above my head to see the entryway. Spears was sitting on a stool, leaning his back against the wall half asleep.

" Spears where is Greyback?" He cracked his eyes open at the prompt.

" He escorted the new prisoner to her cell, I'm sure he is "briefing her on the way things work around here" He cackled.

"Damn, Which cell?" Nikolai was getting worried now.

"Down the hall first to the right, can't wait to get relieved so I can visit her, just hope there is something left bye the time Fenir is finished with her. He looked positively feral when he came in earlier."

At this Nikolai didn't reply but hurried down the corridor to the appointed cell.

I felt the buttons pop from my flannels, my fears becoming more confirmed by the minute. My eyes where closed so tightly it was making my head hurt, my whole body was trembling. The smell of my prison overwhelming me, the foul stench of urine, blood and sweat had combined into its own stench. My only comfort the darkness that was slowly enveloping me.

Nikolai turned the corner to find the cell spears described empty. He turned around backtracking down the hall looking into every cell.

I began to choke on my sobs as Fenir fumbled with his belt, the last piece of my innocence exposed while my torn knickers lay on the floor before me. I hooked my legs together trying to keep from coming apart as Fenir pried at them. It didn't last long and I felt his weight pressing down on me. As I was pressed into the dirty lumpy mattress, I felt his furry skin press against my own and shuddered at the contact. His knee pushed my legs further apart as he reach one hand down to grasp himself, adjusting himself at my entrance.

Cell after cell I passed some of the scenes before me left me feeling sick with a bad taste in my mouth, but nothing could prepare me for the next one I came upon. Fenir had the girl laying sideways on the bed, her clothes torn and strewn across the cell. The girl couldn't have been over sixteen with pale, freckled skin and long red hair that was matted on the bed. He had discarded his robes and his trousers where around his ankles. I didn't look like he had penetrated her yet but the girl was sobbing her eyes out, well the one that wasn't swollen shut that is. _Damn, I have to collect myself, I have to stay calm and collected otherwise this could turn out really bad. And with that I swung open the cell door._

"_Ahem, I hate to ruin your evening, however the dark lord sent me to guard over the girl." A man leaned up against the frame of the door spoke._

"_Guard all you damn well please I'm in the middle of something here." Grunted Fenir._

"_Yes that's all good and well, however the Dark Lord doesn't want the girl harmed." The man mused._

"_Fine, but she still can be used to some service in the mean time." Feninir huffed as he pulled the girl off the bed and roughly shoved her down to her knee's on the floor._

"_Take guard, this won't take but a minute" Feninir mumbled as he turned before the girl. _

"_I think she has been of enough service to you this evening" Nikolai stepped forward and grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her up to set on the bed._

"_Don't presume to order me around, Nikolai. I still hold rank over you, I am in the Dark Lords favor! He proclaimed. _

"_Thinks have changed Fenir" With that he pulled up his sleeve to show his mark, biting down on the wince he felt as the course material scraped against his arm._

"_The girl is not to be harmed, this is a direct order from the dark lord. He has plans for her." Nikolai insisted._

_With that Fenir looked ready to kill, but turned around and yanked open the door. "Later then, Remember girl your mine, and I will have you."_


End file.
